Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of treatment of coronary artery disease with bioabsorbable polymeric medical devices, in particular, stents.
Description of the State of the Art
This invention relates to radially expandable endoprostheses, that are adapted to be implanted in a bodily lumen. An “endoprosthesis” corresponds to an artificial device that is placed inside the body. A “lumen” refers to a cavity of a tubular organ such as a blood vessel. A stent is an example of such an endoprosthesis. Stents are generally cylindrically shaped devices that function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen such as urinary tracts and bile ducts. Stents are often used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels. “Stenosis” refers to a narrowing or constriction of a bodily passage or orifice. In such treatments, stents reinforce body vessels and prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. “Restenosis” refers to the reoccurrence of stenosis in a blood vessel or heart valve after it has been treated (as by balloon angioplasty, stenting, or valvuloplasty) with apparent success.
Stents are typically composed of scaffolding that includes a pattern or network of interconnecting structural elements or struts, formed from wires, tubes, or sheets of material rolled into a cylindrical shape. This scaffolding gets its name because it physically holds open and, if desired, expands the wall of the passageway. Typically, stents are capable of being compressed or crimped onto a catheter so that they can be delivered to and deployed at a treatment site.
Delivery includes inserting the stent through small lumens using a catheter and transporting it to the treatment site. Deployment includes expanding the stent to a larger diameter once it is at the desired location. Mechanical intervention with stents has reduced the rate of restenosis as compared to balloon angioplasty. Yet, restenosis remains a significant problem. When restenosis does occur in the stented segment, its treatment can be challenging, as clinical options are more limited than for those lesions that were treated solely with a balloon.
Stents are used not only for mechanical intervention but also as vehicles for providing biological therapy. Biological therapy uses medicated stents to locally administer a therapeutic substance. The therapeutic substance can also mitigate an adverse biological response to the presence of the stent. Effective concentrations at the treated site require systemic drug administration which often produces adverse or even toxic side effects. Local delivery is a preferred treatment method because it administers smaller total medication levels than systemic methods, but concentrates the drug at a specific site. Local delivery thus produces fewer side effects and achieves better results.
A medicated stent may be fabricated by coating the surface of either a metallic or polymeric scaffolding with a polymeric carrier that includes an active or bioactive agent or drug. Polymeric scaffolding may also serve as a carrier of an active agent or drug.
The stent must be able to satisfy a number of mechanical requirements. The stent must be capable of withstanding the structural loads, namely radial compressive forces, imposed on the stent as it supports the walls of a vessel. Therefore, a stent must possess adequate radial strength. Radial strength, which is the ability of a stent to resist radial compressive forces, is due to strength around a circumferential direction of the stent.
Once expanded, the stent must adequately provide lumen support during a time required for treatment in spite of the various forces that may come to bear on it, including the cyclic loading induced by the beating heart. For example, a radially directed force may tend to cause a stent to recoil inward. In addition, the stent must possess sufficient flexibility to allow for crimping, expansion, and cyclic loading.
The treatment of coronary artery disease with a stent may require the presence of the stent only for a limited period of time. During or part of this limited time a healing process takes place which includes changes in the structure of the vessel wall, referred to as remodeling. After the healing process is completed, the presence of the stent is no longer necessary.
Coronary stents made from biostable or non-erodible materials, such as metals, have become the standard of care for percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) since such stents have been shown to be capable of preventing early and later recoil and restenosis. However, a stent made out of such biostable material retains is mechanical or structural integrity and remains at the implant site indefinitely unless it is removed by intervention or is dislodged. Intervention presents risks to the patient and dislodgement can have significant adverse consequences on the patient. Leaving the stent at the implant site permanently also has disadvantages. One drawback of such durably implanted stents is that the permanent interaction between the stent and surrounding tissue can pose a risk of endothelial dysfunction and late thrombosis.
In order to effect healing of a diseased blood vessel, the presence of the stent is necessary only for a limited period of time. The development of a bioresorbable stent or scaffold obviates the permanent metal implant in vessel, allows for late expansive luminal and vessel remodeling, and leaves only healed native vessel tissue after the full absorption of the scaffold. Stents fabricated from biodegradable, bioabsorbable, and/or bioerodable materials such as bioabsorbable polymers can be designed to completely erode only after or some time after the clinical need for them has ended. Consequently, a fully bioabsorbable stent can reduce or eliminate the risk of potential long-term complications and of late thrombosis. However, it is believed that the bioabsorbable stent can still pose a risk of thrombosis during the limited period of time a bioabsorbable stent is present in a vessel.